Friends With Benefits
by EricaLorena
Summary: Logan and Kendall have been best friends for as long as they can remember, but what happens when one drunken night something changes between them? They can't go back to being just friends and they don't want to get tangled in a relationship right as they enter college, so what do they do? They have no choice but to be FWB. Rated M for lots of heavy make out scenes and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Friends With Benefits** _by sasukelover154_

Hello beautiful readers! Let me just tell you that you are already making a wonderful choice in your life by reading this story! Just kidding….well kind of…Not that this isn't good…but that was pompous and I apologize! Anyway, so this is about Kendall and Logan, I can't give away too much, but I will tell you that the title is very relevant! I hope you enjoy this and I hope that I can live up to expectations.

I always accept fanart if you have anything for me, and I love hearing what you guys think so if you read this make sure to send me a review and let me know what you thought of it. Keep in mind that this is only the first chapter and there could still be much more to come! I have a few other stories too so if you like this you should check them out and let me know what you think of them as well! Also you come follow me on Twitter at ** EricaLorena93** and find out about all the things I do in my life, and what my very odd writing notebook looks like when I have thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, or Jett but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** Well…true to the title…_things_ happen…but not _too_ much. But there is a lot of boy make out scenes, naked boys, implied sex. You know. The usual. Also, a little swearing, but compared to most other things I've written this is nothing.

Without further ado, I bring you the beginning. Enjoy and review please! 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The touch of Kendall's lips was something that Logan had grown used to in the past couple of months. Actually, if he were being completely honest with himself, he would _never_ fully become accustomed to the soft peck Kendall started out with when they were alone. Every time Kendall leaned in to kiss him, his heart would pound against his ribs in anticipation. There was something in those brilliant green eyes that lit on fire every time he met Logan's chocolate brown gaze. Whether he wanted it to happen or not, a small smile would raise the edge of his lips when they were alone. A small breath would hitch in his throat when Kendall would look at him with that gaze. The gaze that told Logan that he was special, that Kendall thought of him in a way that was simply more than a platonic friend; that he was useful to Kendall in some way, even if it was just like this. _This _was more of the feeling he had grown used to, the feelings Kendall gave him; never the way that Kendall felt with him. However, if he were to take place in a lie detector test, he would have to admit that he had never _actually_ grown used to their relationship.

The two friends were in Kendall's bed, it was Friday night, the fresh start to the new weekend. Logan laid on top of Kendall, the taller boy having been previously reading a book when Logan came whirling through the door in a rush. Said book was now lying abandoned somewhere on the floor.

Kendall brought his hands up, lacing his fingers through Logan's short, dark hair as they kissed. Logan undid the first few buttons on Kendall's blue flannel shirt. _He loves flannel shirts. I swear if he had any more then he could open a store and sell them._ Logan smiled into Kendall's lips at his thought and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Kendall asked his arms around the waist of the boy on top of him. The dirty blonde underneath him gave him a questioning look, aborting their kiss.

"Just your love for flannel." Logan teased as he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, revealing a white V-neck shirt underneath.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Kendall raised one of his dirty blonde eyebrows, as if daring Logan to agree with him.

"You know _exactly_ how I feel about you wearing flannel." Logan growled quietly as he grabbed Kendall by the shirt collar and pulled him up into a rough kiss. "They're very sexy." He whispered into his lips.

Kendall smirked into their kiss as Logan pushed the shirt off his shoulders; Kendall elevated the rest of his torso slightly to help him remove the offending garment. When the shirt was off, Logan tossed it somewhere on the floor. Kendall's tight, white V-neck underneath left almost nothing for Logan to imagine. Kendall was not the type to go to the gym often, but that did not mean he did not have an incredible body. The tanned skin was a result of all the time he spent at the beach over the summer. His biceps seemed to strain the sleeves of his shirt with muscle just enough to accentuate his natural physique. His chest and abs caused the shirt to ruffle just barely with the waves of muscle underneath.

Logan wasted no time in pulling off the white shirt, a slight smirk coming to his lips when Kendall gasped in surprise. Usually he refrained from being impatient when they got together like this. _Although,_ Logan thought to himself as he looked down at Kendall's torso,_ I have to admit that the tattoos make it difficult to control myself _at all.

Every time Kendall took off his shirt, Logan could not help but stare at his numerous tattoos. Shortly after they had started their senior year of high school, Kendall got his first. He had showed up in the morning and pulled down the neck of his shirt in the back to show Logan the relatively small Scorpio sign on the top of his left shoulder. Logan had been so surprised he dropped a heavy biology book and nearly broke his toe. The second tattoo, Kendall revealed when he spent the night at Logan's house one night. He turned around to change into his pajamas and exposed the beautiful peace sign between his shoulder blades, with each of the four elements contained in a separate section of the sign. At the beginning of their summer before college, Kendall proudly advertised his heart on his sleeve with a stitched up pink heart with a needle on his left bicep when they went to the beach. The most recent one he got just a few weeks before they went to college and this one was Logan's favorite.

The blue sugar skull took up about half of his right bicep. Framing the top and bottom were small stocks of corn, sprouting from the eyes were yellow sunflowers, there was a tooth of each green, red, and yellow, a small red, spider web in the top right, along with a guitar on the right cheek and the number "111" just in between the eyes. The piece was complex and colorful, utterly brilliant with Kendall's personality.

Logan traced the skull tattoo fondly with a finger as he bent over to kiss Kendall's lips again. Kendall's warm fingers found their way to underneath Logan's oversized sweater and started working it up his torso, taking car to trace every muscle that came under his fingertips. Logan could not help but to shiver in response to the touch, Kendall was the only one who ever obtained the privilege to touch his skin in such an intimate way.

When the sweater came over his head, they had to break the kiss just long enough so Kendall could toss the garment to the floor and flip them over so Logan was now underneath him. He circled his arms around the shorter boy's torso and brought them close together, so their faces were just inches apart. For some reason, the moment Kendall did this, Logan thought back to the first time him and Kendall had gotten _together_.

_A couple of friends of theirs were having a party, and everyone knew it was going to be the biggest night of their high school lives. It was supposed to be the senior's last big event before college started in the fall and they had to get serious. Pretty much their entire class got an invitation, along with alumni and a few underclassmen; just to make sure that the party was as big as advertised._

_Logan and Kendall decided to go to the party together and try to pick up some girls, being their last high school party they wanted to make sure that they made it worth wild. What ended up happening surprised the both of them._

_The friends had their plan down backwards and forwards. The party was just on the next block, so they were going to walk there after they were dressed, and when it was over, or shut down; they would walk back to Logan's house, since they would probably be more than slightly tipsy. Logan's family was gone for the weekend, visiting some family, so they had the house to themselves without having to worry about being caught sneaking in. They had let Logan stay home that weekend because he had told them he had made previous, unbreakable plans with friends who were about to leave for college; not that this was too far from the truth. It was not unusual that Logan's parents were comfortable with having Kendall stay the night even though they were not home; he was like a son to them._

_They arrived at the party a little late, but dressed well nonetheless. Kendall wore his favorite tan_ _espadrilles with dark jeans and his favorite blue logo tank, along with his typical several homemade bracelets on each wrist. Kendall was always one to look more like a hippy or a hipster, but with his shaggily cut dirty blonde hair and physique, it worked on him. Logan, on the other hand, could not pull off such a look; he decided to be simple. He dressed in simple black converse, dark grey jeans, and a deep black designed t-shirt. He typically went more for dark colors, because of his dark hair and eyes, but the stormy palate worked on him._

_As soon as they walked through Jett's front door, drinks found their way into the boy's hands. The thumping beat from the stereo in the living room was one that Logan did not recognize. Most teenagers were not quite to the dancing stage of the night; they mostly talked to others and swayed slightly to the beat. The dancing part of the evening would come after they had each gotten a few drinks in their system; when their defenses were down and they were more impressionable._

_Jett's parents frequently left town, giving him the opportunity to throw tremendous parties almost every other weekend. The house was decently large; the family was well off so they were able to afford something with many spacious rooms. Although, at the moment, that would have been hard to notice with all the teenage bodies milling about, and more adding to the total with each passing minute._

_Kendall and Logan downed their first drinks in a matter of a few minutes, eager to catch up with the others. They pushed their way through the crowd to make it into the kitchen for refills. Kendall always claimed that he could make the best, most dangerous drinks to consume. His drinks were both delicious and high in alcohol content; which meant they tasted great and could get you drunk very fast. From Logan's experience, this bragging was not far from the truth. Within the span of a few drinks, the boys had joined in on the now obnoxious dancing taking place in the living room, and yelling obnoxious obscenities with everyone else._

_The room was swinging around Logan, but he did not mind, he was having fun in the context of the crowd that surrounded him. The music caused something in him to respond, he swayed with the tempo, Kendall right next to him the whole time. A few couple vanished up the stairs, to where the bedrooms were mostly unclaimed. As the night wore on, a few lamps turned on, to give off just enough light so that most of them would refrain from tripping on an ottoman, but other than that, the lights stayed off, in preference of ambiance._

_Surprisingly, by the time they left after one in the morning, Logan and Kendall had completely forgotten about trying to pick up girls at the party. They had been more concerned with staying together and not falling over when they danced. They left alone, though neither was completely heartbroken by this fact, they had had a good time regardless. _

_They stumbled out the front door and into the late night darkness. The moon was just bright enough above them to illuminate their path as they leaned on each other's shoulders while they staggered down the street back to their place to sleep._

"_Logan." Kendall stage whispered into Logan's ear. "It's a good thing your parents aren't home, because I think we're drunk." He laughed loudly at this and the movement nearly sent both of them to the ground in a pile._

"_I know." Logan giggled in response. "We would wake up my whole house if we tried to sneak in with them home." That is not to say that he had never snuck in drunk before, because he and Kendall had done it before several times. They had just never done it so soon after a party, or quite so wasted._

_They turned onto Logan's street and could see his house in the near distance. It looked just how it had when they left, all the lights were off, except for the porch light, and the driveway was empty except for Kendall's small junk car. Logan's family had not unexpectedly surprised them by coming home early, which was a relief._

_Logan was able to unlock the front door with little difficulty. They walked in and kicked their shoes off in the doorway. In the kitchen, Logan picked up both him and Kendall a bottle of water from the fridge and a few ibuprofens out of the medicine drawer. They all but inhaled the water and pills, and after a short while were feeling more alert and much better about their impending hangovers._

_Finally, after sobering up slightly, they decided that it was time to go to bed, lest they fall asleep on the couch or floor._

_They clumsily changed into their pajamas, simple tossing their sweaty, partially soaked clothes to the floor. Kendall collapsed onto Logan's bed first, they had slept like this for a while now, and they were close enough to the point where sleeping in the same bed did not bother them._

_Kendall sprawled out obnoxiously, taking up most of the bed with his tall frame. Logan groaned loudly at the sight and stomped his foot angrily on the ground._

"_Kendall, _move_ I want to sleep there _too_." Logan whined loudly. Kendall had already shut his eyes and yawned widely. Logan glared at the tall dirty blonde and determined to sleep in his own bed. He walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. After, he walked back to the edge of the bed; the light from the moon was enough to guide him._

_Logan crawled into the small part of his bed that lay untouched by the large blonde cat that had stretched himself out. When his back touched the soft bedding, he let out a long sigh of relief. _If only Kendall would move his ass over, I could be comfortable in my own damn bed.

_With all the effort he could muster, Logan pushed Kendall's torso so that he could have more room. The effort was all for naught because Kendall did not move in the slightest. In response, Kendall sleepily reached out and wrapped his arms around Logan's middle, bringing him in close._

_Even though a gasp of surprise escaped his lips at the sudden contact, Logan did not try to move out of the embrace. Instead, he turned over on his side, so that he and Kendall were facing each other now, and relaxed into the touch. Kendall breathed a sign into the top of his head, ruffling his hair, and held onto him even tighter. A few minutes passed in silence before Logan encircled his arms around Kendall's waist and closed his eyes._

This is odd. We've never been like this any other time we've been together. In his drunken state, he probably thinks I'm a girl. Strangely enough, I don't mind it, this is comfortable. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and sure I have always thought Kendall was a good person, but I have never thought of him _that_ way before. I wonder how he thinks of me, and why he's doing this.

"_Kendall?" Logan whispered, unable to cope in the silence any longer. He looked up into Kendall's face to find clear green eyes staring down at him, a small smile playing on his lips._

_In response to the question in his voice, Kendall bent his head down enough to kiss him on the lips. They were already so close that they barely needed to move for their skin to meet. If he were more sober, he may have struggled, but at this moment, the kiss was pleasant, and he never wanted it to end._

Kendall was kneeling above him now, his hands at the front of Logan's pants. Logan reached up to tangle his fingers in the dirty blonde hair above him; he loved the soft feeling of it. He could not help but smile to himself as his pants whipped off his legs and into a corner of the dorm room.

"How much longer will your roommate be gone?" Logan huffed, raising a suggestive brow. _I want to know if this is going to have to be quick, or if we are able to take our time._

Kendall glanced at the clock on his desk, which was next to the head of his bed, it read just after nine at night. "Well he left for his date just before you came over, and he told me that he was taking this girl to a late dinner and then a movie that is almost three hours long. So counting travel time, we have _at least_ until midnight, at the earliest." Kendall smirked down at him and kissed his lips gently. "So we are in no rush." He whispered, causing a shiver of anticipation to crawl up his spine.

With renewed passion, Logan pulled Kendall in for another kiss; tracing his hands down the front of the tanned chest to rest on the front of the taller man's his pants.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kendall lay back on his bed, all his bedding in a massive mess. Logan rested in the crook or Kendall's arm, a smile evident in his large brown eyes. Holding the smaller brunette tighter in his arms, he kissed him on the lips one more time before he sat up in his bed. After a brief look at the clock he saw that it was almost midnight, his roommate, Carlos, could be back at any moment.

"We should get dressed." Kendall sighed softly as he hopped out of the bed and began a search for his underwear that had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth in their previous excitement.

"Probably." Logan pouted as he untangled himself from the mess of sheets and blankets that had tried to trap him. When he was free, he kissed Kendall on the back of his shoulder briefly, and began his own search for clothes.

He found his pants on the floor in the corner of the dorm room, all the way by Carlos' desk. His sweater rested passed the end of the bed, while his underwear lay almost in the center of the room, by Kendall's flannel shirt.

Kendall gave up on trying to recover his clothes; he did not want Carlos to walk in on him naked, looking for underwear with a boy on his bed. That might have been a slightly awkward situation for the still relatively new roommates. While Logan was dressing, he walked over to his dresser at the end of his bed and picked out a new pair of boxers, plaid pajama bottoms, and a black tank top. When Logan was decent again, he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Kendall gather his previously abandoned clothes and place them in the hamper in his closet. He finally found his underwear; they had been accidently pushed under the bed, how he was uncertain, but if he had to guess he would have said that a pair of their pants falling had sent them under.

When he was finished, he turned back to Logan with a small smile playing on his lips. _He is so cute after we're done, that crooked smile, his eyes shining, he almost seems to glow._ He walked over to stand in front of Logan; he held the boy's face gently in his hands, putting his thumbs right next to the large dimples. Logan grabbed onto his hips, using his thumbs to rub small circles on the bones there. Kendall leaned down to give Logan a deep kiss, letting all his thanks and words he could never say into the gesture.

"Do you realize how sexy you are?" Kendall groaned in a whisper, their mouths still dangerously close together.

"You could show me _again_." Logan chuckled, gripping his hips tighter while raising an eyebrow, their breath mingling in the bare space between them.

"As much as I would love to strip you down again," Kendall pecked him on the lips with a small chuckle. "I can't, Carlos will probably be back soon. It might be weird for him to catch me with you, when he knows we're just friends."

"Yeah, I know." Logan shrugged, releasing Kendall's hips. "We'll just have to wait until we can be alone again." Kendall nodded with a wink and turned away from Logan.

Just as he approached his laptop on his desk to turn on some music, Carlos came bursting through the door in his typical whirlwind. The clock read just after midnight.

His roommate was an interesting person. Carlos was a ball of burning Mexican energy. He was about Logan's height, maybe a head shorter than himself. His skin was a deep brown, from so much exposure to the sun over summer, and he kept his black hair cropped short. His eyes and smile always seemed to be alight with energy. His chocolate eyes constantly looked around, and more often than not, there was a smile on his face. Overall, he was a good person and a good roommate. Honestly, Kendall's favorite part of him was that he was so neat; he loved cleaning, so their room was always nice and tidy.

"Back so soon?" Kendall chuckled lightly as he clicked on an acoustic song and the guitar strums started playing softly from the small speakers.

"She told me she has to be up early tomorrow, so we didn't get to _do_ anything after the movie." Carlos turned to his closet with slight disappointment in his eyes. While he was hanging up his coat, Kendall exchanged a look with Logan and they both laughed silently to themselves._ Carlos didn't get any_, Kendall thought to himself, conscious of the irony.

"I should probably go." Logan said as he stood up from Kendall's bed. "I'm pretty tired." He winked at Kendall behind Carlos' back as he made his way over to his desk.

"I'll call you tomorrow, or just come up to your room." Kendall winked back at him with a smirk. "Maybe we can get lunch or something."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you guys later." Logan waved before he walked out the door, leaving Kendall with Carlos.

"So how was your night?" Carlos asked as he logged on to his laptop.

"Good; better than not getting any." Kendall laughed as he sat down at his desk. Carlos sent him an uncharacteristic glare.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

So guys? What'd you think? Let me know in a review please! I want to know if this is something you would want to read or if I am completely alone in this. If you like it then there will be plenty more to come, I have some stuff outlined, but if you don't then this will go in the trash. So it's up to you.

Also, am I the only one who absolutely adores Kendall in flannel? I can't be. He is a beast. Umm…Anyway…So…yeah. I realize that 90% if that was them making out but not too bad I hope? I promise that setting this up in important, plus who could complain about the image of Kendall and Logan in bed together? I know I can't!

Anyway, until next time my loves, I hope you let me know what you think in a review! Don't forget you can also send me fanart, read my other stuff and follow me on Twitter at ** EricaLorena93**! And if you do follow me, you can send me a tweet telling me what you think! Thank you all! You are all beautiful people and I love you!


	2. Chapter 2 How It All Started

**Friends With Benefits** _by sasukelover154_

Hello my lovelies! So I got a decent response for chapter one so here is the second! If you like this then let me know and I can bring you more Kogan-y goodness! I won't rant too much right now because I really want you to read but just to get the normal things out of the way: follow me on Twittah at EricaLorena93, I always accept fanart, check out my other stuff, and make sure to send me a review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, James, Kendall, or Carlos, but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** boys making out, implied sex, nakedness, swearing, you know, the usual

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan lay in his bed late Sunday morning. James had just gone to lunch with a girl, leaving a seemingly sleeping Logan in his bed. He pulled his comforter closer around him for warmth, Logan and James' room always seemed colder than the other rooms. _It's probably because James always has the window open, so all the cold air stays in here. It probably also doesn't help that I sleep in my boxers, but it's so much more comfortable._

With a sigh, Logan rolled over onto his back. The room was still mostly dark around him; their curtain suffocated the sunlight so it would not wake Logan. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, he was not ready to get up but he knew that he could not go back to sleep now that he was awake.

He braved a hand out to the chilly air and grabbed his cell phone from his small bedside table. There was a single text message from Kendall, timed just a few minutes previously. The message asked if Logan wanted to go get lunch, he typed out an affirmative response, and set his phone back down. _Kendall will come get me eventually, and drag me out of bed for food. Too bad James won't be gone longer, we could have had alone time._

On the weekdays, the two best friends liked to try to meet up in secret places where they could be alone. Their personal preference was always to be in one of their rooms, even if it was just for a class period during the week while their roommate was gone, but if not, they had a few other options.

When their rooms were unavailable, they had scoped out other places for them to meet up. Their first was the library, it was a good excuse because they could just say that they needed to go study, and they would really be stealing kisses in the rarely used aisles filled with dusty volumes no one actually used. This was a personal favorite of theirs specifically for the thrill factor, the feeling of someone catching them, even though the floors were squeaky and the section they went in almost never received much traffic. If for some reason there were many people interrupting them, they would move to the bathroom, it was a little more private, and if they picked the right one then they were usually able to use time wisely while only being disturbed maybe once or twice. Their least favorite place was any bathroom in the campus class buildings, unless it was close to the middle of the night, there was a constant traffic of students coming in and out, on their way to meet with tutors or to study sessions. They were good for a brief kiss, but usually someone would walk in and they would have to pretend to be washing their hands or something to the affect.

Usually on the weekends, it was relatively easy for them to have a couple hours alone, they could typically convince their roommates to go study somewhere else so they could focus or, in James' case, they had a date or two. When they _could_ get a room alone, it was as if their "relationship" was starting all over again. They would always start out slow, just kissing with soft touches and reacquainting after the time apart, and then everything came apart and they could not separate. Usually they always locked the door, that way they would have a moment to separate if their roommate was about to get back. Not that this would help if they were in the middle of the act, but if they were just kissing then they could take a few steps away and say that they locked the door because they did not want to be disturbed in studying or talking.

The clock was just rounding on noon when Logan's door broke open with a sudden burst of life. Kendall stood in the doorway, the light framing his slender body like a golden halo. He looked around the room, checking the darkness for the presence of James and Logan. His eyes shifted to Logan's bed and when they met Logan's, a smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Hey sleepy head." Kendall said teasingly as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey you." Logan said sweetly, a crooked smile on his face; he pushed the hair off his forehead as Kendall walked the short distance to his bedside.

"Are you ever going to get out of bed?" Kendall bent down, so his face was almost on the same level as Logan's, a smirk replacing his smile, but his eyes were still kind.

"Thinking about it, but I think I need some motivation." Logan rolled over onto his side, so that he was closer to the edge of his bed and Kendall.

There were a few seconds where they simply stared at each other in the dim light. Kendall brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, just touching them together enough to make Logan sigh when they parted. They smiled at each other gently, it was nice to have a moment to themselves, a moment to kiss and not worry if the gaze they shared revealed too much lust to give their situation away. When their lips touched again, Logan laced his fingers in the soft blond curls at the back of Kendall's neck, so this way he could feel the touch of Kendall a little longer.

"Logan, I'm _so_ hungry." Kendall groaned into their kiss after a moment.

"I know me too." Right on cue, Logan's stomach gurgled unpleasantly in the unusually silent room. He nipped at Kendall's lips playfully before he tossed the covers off him. "Just give me a couple minutes to get dressed."

Logan sat up and crossed his arms over his bare chest as the cold air sent a chill up his spine. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. Kendall moved to the side so that Logan could walk around him, while he was passing, Kendall reached out and gently smacked Logan's butt. Logan turned his head slightly to send a fake glare back at his best friend and continued to the bathroom.

He did not bother to shut the door while he used the bathroom; Kendall had seen him naked so he was sure that he would not mind seeing or hearing Logan pee. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and went about brushing his teeth. _How Kendall can kiss me when I haven't brushed my teeth yet is beyond me._ He replaced the items back in the cupboard under the sink and proceeded out to his room to find Kendall sitting on his bed, casually waiting for him. Logan crossed over to his dresser and yanked out a plain black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. After he had slipped on his most comfortable black moccasins, he turned back to Kendall.

"Ready to go, molasses ass?" Logan asked with a chuckle as he picked up his wallet and room key from his desk. "What are you doing just sitting in my bed? I thought we were going to eat!" Logan gave him a teasing smile as he walked passed and in the direction of the door.

"I was just wishing we could have stayed in your bed a little _longer_." Kendall whispered as he trailed a hand along Logan's back.

After a shiver of pure pleasure rippled up his spine, Logan was able to compose himself enough to exit his room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_How can Logan manage to sleep in that freezing room in just his boxers? I mean granted he had blankets but the air is still cold! They should just close their window, that way their room might heat up when the sun actually comes up! Seriously, seeing him all snuggled up in his bed like that, it was torturous! I nearly abandoned our strategy and tried to hook up right then and there! That would have been a bad thing, James probably would have walked in, and then it would have been really awkward, and then he probably would have to ask if we're dating, and then we would have to answer honestly no, because we aren't. That could have just made a very messy situation because he had to be so attractive in bed like that. Seeing him like that almost made me crawl in there with him to keep him warm. But I didn't. I kept appropriate distance and maintained control, though it was very hard and I don't know how well I will be able to control myself next time._

To keep his mind off Logan in bed, he started to think about all the homework he needed to do before tomorrow, which included an English essay that he had not finished yet. Logan was in his English class though, so they would most likely end up helping each other out.

Kendall and Logan had only the one class together, English. Unfortunately, this class was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday…_morning._ Neither of them were exactly morning people, they both liked to sleep in as long as possible. This was their only class because Kendall was taking mainly core classes, with a music class to keep him sane.

Kendall thought he had a decent enough schedule. He had mostly core classes: English, Geography, and Math. They were all pretty spread out and well placed; nothing that he could not handle. His favorite class was Music. For two hours on Tuesday and Thursday plus his approximate two-hour lab period on Wednesday, he was completely in his element. They always listened to music in class and discussed how it made them feel and its practical applications in life. During the lab period, they would play any instrument they wanted, depending on their mood; they could play alone or with a group, whatever they wanted.

Logan on the on the other hand, had many exemptions for core classes, because he had taken so many Honors and Advanced classes in high school, so he was already able to take classes for his pre-med program. Logan was obviously the more book smart of the two. He was able to start college with almost as many credits as a sophomore. For him this was good, he was in an incredibly competitive field that required a lot of work. He had to start out taking an English class because it was always his worst subject; besides grammar, it was not a black and white subject like Chemistry or Biology.

The cafeteria was barely full when they sat down at a table near a corner, each with a burger and fries on their plates. Since it was the weekend, many students were at home or visiting friends at another school. There was a couple a few tables off to their left, but other than that, their surroundings were empty. They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply taking in their food with pleasure, until Kendall felt the need to break the silence.

"Have you finished your English essay yet?" Kendall asked Logan, a fry between his long fingers.

"I'm almost done, I planned on finishing it this afternoon." Logan shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?"

"I'm halfway there." Kendall said indifferently as he popped the fry into his mouth. "I don't plan on staying up all night with this one; I'm going to get it done this afternoon." Kendall shook his head to dispel the illusion of his last paper. He had been writing it up until the minute he left for class to turn it in.

"Want to get together after we're done? You know, read through them and make them better?" Logan suggested; he had finished eating now, his plate empty.

"Sure, I could probably use your expert eyes to fix my mistakes." Kendall said with a wink. He picked up his cup of water and drained it. "You know English isn't my best subject, and I am terrible at writing essays."

"Yeah, I know, but that's okay, because you can play music." There was a brief second under the table where Logan's foot barley lingered over top of Kendall's. To strangers this would have appeared to be an accident while Logan was moving his foot, but Kendall knew it had been intentional. _Because this is the only way we can be close around others._

_Sometimes I wonder if there is any way that we can go back to how it was before. Before that night. Before that morning. Before things became like this. But then when I really think about it, I know I would never change us, even if I had the choice to do it all over again._ Kendall looked over at Logan and sent him a smile, Logan reciprocated with his beautifully crooked one.

Kendall had to try to stop the thoughts of how he and Logan had gotten together. He could not think of it when they were in the middle of the cafeteria, even if it was mostly empty. He would have to wait when he was back in his room.

"Ready to finish these essays?" Kendall asked as he was getting to his feet, gathering his empty dished into his hands.

"Yeah, I guess so." Logan pouted slightly as he followed Kendall to put away their dishes and exit the cafeteria.

"I'll come to your room after I'm done with mine, that way we can fix them together." Kendall said as they were entering their dorm building.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Logan said as he walked over to the staircase. "I'll see you then." He said over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs and left Kendall to walk through the doorway to the first floor.

Kendall walked into his room to find Carlos furiously typing at his computer, oblivious to the world around him. Kendall walked over to his laptop and turned it on. He sat down at his desk and retrieved his folder from the desk drawer. He found his assignment sheet and set it next to him, so he could read it while he typed.

Running a hand through the longer hair on top of his head, Kendall let out a breath. It was impossible to stop. Thoughts from that morning were surfacing again. If someone came up behind him, he would need an excuse as to why he was staring at a blank computer screen. He opened his essay document and let his mind begin to wander while staring at the screen.

_Kendall woke up the next morning feeling as if his head was about to be spilt open with an icepick. His mouth felt dry, as if he had spent a month in the dessert with no water. With a groan, he sat up, carefully because he was afraid if he moved too quickly then he would cause his head to explode. He pushed away the hair that plastered itself to his forehead. The room spun slightly around the edges, but for the most part, it stayed in its proper place. _

_When he looked around the room, to reassure himself that he had actually stayed at Logan's house the previous night, he got a shock. The clothes both he and Logan had been wearing, lay tossed on the floor recklessly, along with the pajamas they had worn to bed_._ Kendall had not noticed before, but seeing his clothes on the floor made him come to the realization that underneath the blanket covering his lap, he was _completely naked._ His eyes grew wide as he turned his head to face the other side of the bed, where Logan was laying on his side facing Kendall, the blanket covering from the waist down._

Shit, _Kendall thought to himself, unable to take his eyes off Logan's bare chest,_ we slept together last night…I think we seriously_ slept_ together last night. Why else would _all_ our clothes be on the floor? Oh shit, I need to think about this, I need to remember what happened. _Kendall put his head in his hands, trying to make himself focus past the drumbeat in his skull._ I remember coming home from the party; that much is good, at least I did not go home with some random girl. We got some water, sobered up a little bit so we wouldn't hurl in the bed or on the floor. We went to Logan's room; I changed my clothes, and got into bed. I remember watching Logan change out of the corner of my eye, I could not take my eyes off him, he looked so good... Logan got into bed, and tried to shove me over, I couldn't help it, I had to touch him, I needed to have him closer to me. I can't explain the feeling I had. When I had him in my arms all I could think about was what it would be like to kiss him. I had to know what it would be like. And from there…things got crazy.

_Kendall began rubbing his temples while trying to breathe slowly and deeply, he had to stop from freaking out. Logan was still sleeping, and he did not want to wake up the boy. He looked over to Logan again, looked into the sweet sleeping face, just a hint of a smile on the abused, slightly red lips. He knew that what had happened last night had not been an accident. Kendall had subconsciously wanted it for a while and all it took was his drunken mind to say, "Fuck it" and let him take what he wanted. Logan's hair was slightly ruffled, just enough to let Kendall remember how much he had enjoyed running his hands through those soft dark locks while they kissed. Kendal absently scratched at the tattooed heart on his bicep, thinking how much he wanted to bend down and wake the sleeping brunette with a kiss. He reached out with his hand, just barely touching the beautiful dimples that punctured each side of his crooked smile. Right on cue, Logan let out a soft sigh, his smile widening just barely._

I can't deny it, I really enjoyed last night…and all I can think about is how I want to again. Now that I've had a taste, it's all I want. I wonder what he thinks about it, if he remembers…

_Logan began to stir, yawning widely and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned over onto his back and held the sides of his heads for a brief moment with a groan. Kendall did nothing to bring attention to himself, he knew Logan must be feeling like shit and he wanted Logan to have time to figure things out._

_There were a few moments when Logan's eyebrows pulled down low over his eyes in thought. _He must be trying to remember what happened,_ Kendall thought to himself, still watching Logan. It only took a few minutes before Logan put a hand over his mouth, most likely to stifle the gasp that had found its way up. His eyes grew wide and he bolted up in his bed, grabbing his head after he did. He looked around the room briefly, seeing their clothes scattered on the floor, and finally his eyes landed on Kendall sitting only a few feet away from him. Logan turned toward Kendall with what he tried to make a casual smile, but looked more embarrassed.._

"_Morning." Kendall said with what he hoped was a cheerful smile; the last thing he wanted was for Logan to think last night was all a drunken mistake._

"_Morning…" Logan said quietly, a slight blush darkening his cheeks. He pulled the blanket higher up his body, to cover himself. If it were not for the fact that Kendall already knew what happened, he would know simply by the way Logan was behaving around him._

"_Logan do you feel okay? You look sick." Kendall turned toward him and moved closer so their knees were touching, making sure the blanket stayed around his waist. Kendall put his hands on the sides of Logan's face, trying to gauge the temperature. Logan's face was more pale than usual, he had dark circles underneath his eyes, and his face seemed to be warm. Logan tensed up under Kendall's touch, the blush coming back to his cheeks with a vengeance._

"_Do you…" Logan had to stop and clear his throat before his voice betrayed him. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Logan looked up into his eyes and Kendall could see everything in those expressive brown orbs, Logan was not trying to hide anything. His eyebrows raised up, pulling together over his dark eyes, and giving away all his secrets. _He thinks I don't remember, he thinks I am just treating him like I would any other time….and he is sad about that. He must remember too…and he must have liked it…

"_I remember everything that happened last night." Kendall whispered in the small space between them. There seemed to be a bubble of tension between them, just on the surface of bursting if he said or did the wrong thing._

"_And…what do you…think about…it?" Logan asked; his voice was quiet under the intensity of Kendall's gaze. Kendall did not take his hands from Logan's face; he softened his grip and instead rubbed small circles with the pads of his thumbs._

"_I'm glad it finally happened, honestly it has been in the back of my mind for a while now. It feels _so_ good that it finally came out." Kendall smiled gently while watching Logan visibly relax. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, his forehead softening of its worried wrinkles. "I know we are best friends and all, and I don't want to lose that, but at the same time…I _really _had a good time last night." Kendall dropped Logan's face and let his hands fall into his lap. He did not want to make Logan uncomfortable by being clingy and emotional, but at the same time, he needed to make his feelings known._

"_I did too." Logan gently put a finger in between Kendall's, as if trying to acclimate himself to holding his hand. It was a cute gesture, like something a girl would do when she was trying to tell a guy she liked him. "I was drunk last night, but I still knew what was going on. I still knew that you were holding me, that you were kissing me, that we were…" Logan looked down into his lap and blushed deep pink with an embarrassed smile on his lips. Kendall knew what he meant._

"_Would it be alright if I kissed you now?" Kendall asked in a whisper, moving his head forward just an inch to show he was serious._

_Logan did not say a word, he merely nodded, a barely perceptible movement of his head, but it was all Kendall needed to know it was all right. Kendall gently put a hand on the back of Logan's neck, just enough to guide him forward for their lips to meet. When their lips made contact this time it was as if electricity laced through the touch. Logan tangled their fingers together in their lap and pressed harder into the kiss. Kendall could feel his heart lift with the feelings Logan was giving him. It felt as though his hangover had completely cured by a simple kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, as if by some miracle, they existed to be together and designed to mesh together in a sweet embrace._

_Kendall felt the need to pull away to catch his breath. He put his forehead against Logan's their huffing breath pooling in the inches between their lips. All they could do for a moment was stare into each other's eyes. Kendall dropped his hand from Logan's neck and held onto his other hand instead, squeezing them to reassure him. Smiles tugged at their mouths and they could not resist the urge to smile at each other like idiots._

"_I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore. After knowing _this._" Kendall let out a sigh and pulled back._ I don't think I would be able to sit back and watch him with other girls, knowing I had the opportunity to be with him like this and I didn't take it. I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't know exactly what this is, but I do know that I can't just let him get away, it's obvious I'm into him. I can't leave his house knowing that I will never kiss his lips again, or hold him like I did last night, even if we never did_ that_ again, I could deal with it, because I just love the feeling of him.

"_I know what you mean." Logan put a hand behind his head for a moment, rumpling the back of his hair. "But we can't just show up out of nowhere and shout out that we're together. That would just be weird and I don't know how people would react to that. Imagine just showing up at school on Monday and being like 'Oh hey guys by the way, Kendall and I are together now!' I mean what? That would just make things kind of weird…"Logan look ashamedly down into his lap, his fingers loosened on Kendall's, but Kendall still held on tight._

"_But do you think that you can just forget about what happened? Just like that? Because of something like that?" Kendall was not trying to be rude, and he hoped Logan understood that and would not be offended._

"_No, I know I can't, because I know I have been wanting that subconsciously. We've always been best friends, but you have always meant more to me than that." By the tone of Logan's voice, it sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. Kendall grabbed the smaller brunette by the shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. He rested his mouth against the base of Logan's neck, trying to calm him down with feather light kisses._

"_You know…We could just not tell anyone." Kendall said quietly to the base of Logan's ear. Logan began to relax in his arms, enough to rest his chin against Kendall's shoulder and squeeze him tighter._

"_What do you mean? Date in secret?" Logan's tone said that he was confused, and if Kendall were to look at his face, he would have one eyebrow raised to show it._

_Kendall pulled away, holding Logan by his shoulders and sure enough, the lovely brunette had an eyebrow raised in his direction. "No, I mean you and I, can be like _this_," he gestured to their situation and looked Logan dead in his big, brown eyes, "and just not tell anyone. We don't have to _date_ necessarily, we can just be the friends we have always been, and then when we're alone, we can be like this." To punctuate the point he brought Logan in for another kiss, this time rougher, showing Logan exactly what he meant._

"_I think that is something I can handle." Logan said a little breathlessly after their kiss. "I don't think it would be good for us to start a relationship before college anyway. This way we can have fun, and still be friends."_

_Logan smirked devilishly at him and pulled him in by the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in the back of his friend's dirty blonde hair. Kendall could not help but wrap his arms around Logan's thin waist, loving the feeling that they were giving each other. They lay back down on the bed, deciding to make good use of the time that remained before Logan's family returned home. Everything seemed to be back to relative normal, besides the fact that Kendall and Logan were now more than _just friends_._

Kendall came back to reality with a shake of his head. He had been staring blankly at his computer screen for the better part of a half hour. He stretched his long arms above his head, tilted his head from side to side to get it loose, and began typing his essay. Keeping Logan out of his thoughts was not easy, but he knew that if he got his paper done soon, then he could see him. Maybe they would need to do their work in the library.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

So I realized that I inadvertently make a lot of BTR jokes in this…like accidently with song titles or lyrics…sorry guys, my bad, but if you want to make a game out of it and tell me how many times then go ahead! 3

So now you know how they got together and started their beautiful "relationship"! Draw me some fanart of your favorite scene if you want! I would love to see it! Also send me a review to let me know what you thought, I am curious if there is anyone besides me who loves reading about Kendall and Logan making out! Don't forget that you can also follow me on Twitter at ** EricaLorena93** (there is also a link in my profile) and tweet me what you think! I'm curious how many people follow me on twitter because of my writing…probably not very many…but you should do it because it is fun and I sometimes post ridiculous things!

Enough of my blathering! You guys have better stuff to do! Just remember: twitter, fanart, my other stories and review!

I love you guys and hope you enjoyed! 3


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Places

Friends With Benefits by _EricaLorena_

Hello my lovelies! So I kind of fell in love with this…and I have a hard time stopping…So I hope you like it because I will probably write a lot on this… I think it's the Kogan make out scenes…I kind of love imagining them making out….Any way!

You might have noticed that I changed my name from _sasukelover154 _to _EricaLorena_, I'm sorry if this caused confusion but I think it is better for me this way, because my old name was from like 2008…and I no longer _just_ write SasuNaru, so it doesn't make a lot of sense. But I'm sorry for doing it so suddenly! It just makes It easier when my twitter, tumblr, pinterest, and fanfiction account are all the same name(pretty much).

Any way! Enjoy the Kogan and let me know in a review or tweet or whatever, what you think!

Love you guys! Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, James, Kendall, or Carlos, but I wish I could.  
**Warnings:** boys making out, implied sex, nakedness, swearing, you know, the usual.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

There were still a few minutes before class started, but Logan had dragged Kendall there early in his sleepy and nervous state. When he retrieved the sleeping blonde from his room he did not even make any innuendo comments on Kendall in bed, even though Carlos was gone from the room for his eight o'clock class and they could have taken advantage of that. That showed how much Logan was stressing out over this essay. Logan had all but dragged Kendall from the bed, shouting things about not wanting to be late for turning in their papers, even though they had about forty-five minutes until it was due. Kendall agreed after a few nudges, prods and shouts, probably because he knew that Logan would not give up until he did, and he was clearly not getting any special attention from Logan until after the papers left their _lives. _Logan sat on Kendall's bed, watching him get ready, feeling guilty for having abused him recently. _I feel bad because of how I'm treating him right now, I'm not meaning to be so pushy but at the same time I am freaking out about this paper. The sooner it is out of my life, the better. After I hand it in, I will make up for how neglecting I have been of him_.

By the time they arrived at their English classroom, there were still about fifteen minutes before it was to start. Logan clutched his seven-page literary analysis essay between his slightly shaking hands. He could not sit still in his chair; he bounced his foot aggressively against the floor and read his paper repeatedly. He was nervous that he had not done his best work, even though he had spent hours on it with Kendall the night before and had been reassured it was perfect. Kendall sat next to him, calm as usual, as if his imminent death was not upon him.

"Dude, calm down." Kendall chuckled, looking over at Logan in the desk next to him. "You're shaking like a leaf; quit stressing out, everything will be fine."

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous about this paper." Logan brought his eyebrows together in a look of sadness and worry at Kendall.

"Logan, you always do great in school, and this time is no different." Kendall gave him a reassuring smile and Logan relaxed a small margin. "You probably did better on this than you think. If you stress about something in a good way, it makes you do better. I'm sure it's great, actually I _know_ it's great, I did read it after all." Kendall's eyes turned soft, the kind that made his green eyes shine with a beautiful hint of gold that almost no one else noticed.

"You think so?" Kendall nodded. "Well, we'll see when I get it back." Logan put his paper down on the desk and instead ran his hands through his dark hair with a deep breath.

"Why don't we celebrate finishing out papers tonight?" Kendall suggested nonchalantly. Logan knew what he meant. The students around them either were consumed in their own conversation, or were nearly asleep at their desks. There was not much chance that someone would read between their lines.

"How should we celebrate?" Logan asked with an innocent smirk. _I could think of a few things we could do…_He resisted saying the statement out loud, that would give them away rather quickly.

"Go to the library? I have some homework I need to do." Kendall winked at him, causing a pink blush to rise into his cheeks.

"Sounds good to me, I have some homework too." Just for a second he let his eyes show his feelings to Kendall, he stopped it short though, afraid someone around them would notice.

"Maybe we can watch a movie or something after we're done." Kendall smiled at him, his beautiful smile that meant he was up to something.

Logan knew that by "watch a movie" Kendall meant they would try to get one of their roommates out of the room. Usually if they could not get their roommates to leave, they would watch a movie so they could have an excuse to sit close to one another. They would put the laptop across their laps, making an excuse to sit with their sides touching. If there happened to be a moment when their roommate was not looking, they would entwine fingers for just a second, or share a brief look that said the feelings they were unable to express. If they _were _able to get their roommates to leave, then it was a different story. They would snuggle up under the blankets, Kendall propped up against a couple pillows, Logan under his arm, the laptop on Kendall's lap. They would take breaks to kiss deeply and touch anywhere they could. This arrangement was risky because they were never sure when their roommate would return, but they could usually guarantee at least an hour, in which case often they would separate and steal kisses until the roommate's arrival.

Their professor walked in right at nine, the start of class. He was a balding man, in his late thirties; he looked like the type who would be a professor of English. He wore a suit to class every day, round glasses over his little eyes, and carried a unique coffee mug that no one knew how to describe.

"Happy Monday everyone. I trust you all spent the weekend working on your papers, and they are all beautifully written and intelligent." He smiled at them kindly and clapped his hands together. "With that being said, pass your papers forward."

Logan grabbed the two papers from behind him and passed them all forward to Camille, a small girl with a mass of curly dark hair and an attitude. Kendall waited for the two behind him before he passed them forward to Jo, a sweet girl with sleek blonde hair.

Logan felt a weight lift from his shoulders. With the paper from his hands, and plans made with Kendall for later, he could smile naturally.

With the paper out of the way, the class was starting a new book. Logan took detailed notes on the introduction but part of his mind focused on Kendall…and what they would be doing later. Logan intended to keep his promise about making it up to Kendall for how he had been the last day or so.

Logan licked his lips and looked over at Kendall with a smile playing on his lips. The blonde had his head resting in the palm of his left hand. His green eyes shifted over to the right and connected with Logan's brown ones. A smile lit up his features and he sent Logan a barely perceptible wink.

When the class finally ended, Logan let out a sigh of relief. _I don't think I could have gone one more minute trying to focus on something other than Kendall. Just the sheer anticipation of our plans later have my thoughts all over the place. Maybe I need a nap, yes maybe some sleep will help me focus through the rest of my day._

Logan shoved his notebook and pen into his bag. With a small yawn, he stood up from his desk and slung his backpack onto his shoulder. Kendall stood up next to him, his backpack already on one shoulder. They did not attempt to talk until they were out in the hallway, and heading in a different direction then the rest of their class.

"So we both don't have class until one right?" Kendall asked, seemingly nonchalant as they rounded the corner.

"Yeah, why?" Logan asked curiously, they both knew each other's schedules as well as their own, so it seemed odd for him to question it.

"I was just thinking, Carlos has class from like eight until two, with only a small break for lunch, so he won't be in our room." Kendall accidently brushed the back of Logan's hand with his as they walked through the doorway at the end of the hall and began to head down the stairs. "So I was thinking you could come to my room, you know, hang out before class?" One of Kendall's blonde eyebrows rose up suggestively.

"As much as I would love to, I really want to go take a nap." Logan said with a sigh, he knew Kendall meant they could _do_ things before they had to go to their next class.

"Who said you couldn't?" Kendall asked surprised.

"I mean a _real_ nap." Logan whispered quietly, just in case there were other people in the stairwell, even though it appeared they were the only ones. "I didn't sleep well last night because I was so stressed out; I really just need a couple hours of sleep." He yawned to punctuate his point further and looked over at Kendall apologetically. _I feel so bad about this, I'm not meaning to be like this but I'm so tired. If I'm going to be any use to him tonight then I really need to sleep now._

"That's okay, no big deal." Kendall gave him an understanding smile as he opened the door for him. They stepped out into the slightly chilly morning air, shoving their hands into their pockets to keep them warm while they walked back to their dorm. "Do you want to grab something to eat before we have class at one? Like twelve thirty? That way you'll get a couple hours of sleep." Kendall winked at him, looking so completely gorgeous in the morning light that Logan was unable to answer him for a moment. It was only after Kendall prompted him with a look that Logan remembered he had asked a question.

"Oh, uh, yeah that sounds good to me; I'll come down to your room when I wake up." He smiled over at Kendall when they made it to their dorm building, trying to tell him through the look that he would make up for being so neglecting later.

They parted ways in the lobby, Kendall going forward onto the first floor while Logan made a left to the staircase and made his way to the second floor. His room was about halfway down the hall and on the left. It was good placement because not many people felt like exerting the effort to come to the upper floors, besides Kendall.

He crossed paths with James in the room, as he headed out to his first class of the day. Once James was gone, Logan dropped his backpack by his desk, shut the light off and crawled into bed. He set an alarm on his phone for a couple hours later and placed it on his nightstand.

As he laid there, a pillow tucked between his arms, he let Kendall wander back into his mind. The image of his beautiful green eyes struck his mind, the bursts of gold and brown around his iris, the dark rim of green surrounding the edge. The way those eyes looked down on him with such tenderness, right before he would lean in and place a kiss on Logan's lips. Those perfect pink lips, his bottom lip slightly bigger than his top, but the top perfectly pointed in a way that made Logan never want to stop kissing him. His adorable dimples would only show at certain times when he smiled at Logan, just small indents that accentuated his perfect white smile. Even though they were completely obnoxious, Logan _adored_ Kendall's eyebrows. They were like huge dirty blonde caterpillars, and he loved abusing them, knowing that Logan could not resist their odd charm.

Logan smiled into his pillow at the overall image of Kendall in his mind. His best friend…who was now more than that. _I kind of wish I had taken Kendall up on the offer to hang out before class, it would have been fun, but then I wouldn't have gotten any sleep, and then what good would I have been later?_

Eventually, Logan fell asleep. His dreams were odd, more like fragments of thoughts than actual _dreams._ He tossed a few times, to remain comfortable in his substandard dorm bed, but other than that, he had a sound rest. When his alarm went off just after noon, he woke up more refreshed than he had felt when he had awoken that morning. He threw his covers off himself and hoped out of bed. After assuring that he still looked presentable to walk into public, he packed his bag for his afternoon class and headed down to Kendall's room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan walked into Kendall's room just before twelve thirty. Kendall was still lying in bed, he had not actually slept, but it had felt good to lie down in bed and not do anything. He walked into the room, and shut the door behind him. Logan smiled as he set his bag by the end of Kendall's bed and walked over to kneel beside him. Kendall rolled over onto his side and smiled up at his best friend. Logan pushed a piece of blonde hair from Kendall's eyes and traced his fingers down his neck. A small shiver ran down Kendall's spine at the gesture, Logan knew that his neck was one of his weak spots, and liked frequently abusing the fact.

"Do we have to go to lunch?" Kendall whined quietly while raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"I suppose we don't _have_ to, if you would rather do something else." Logan chuckled at the smirk that sprung on Kendall's lips.

"I could think of something I would rather do." Kendall waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Logan shook his head at how ridiculous Kendall was being but smiled nonetheless. Kendall moved back towards the wall and flipped open the covers, inviting Logan into his bed. _I'm the only person who gets to see Logan when he is most confident. When we are alone it's as if his nerdy exterior is shed and he is a completely different person. When we flirt, he is so confident and sexy, unlike the self-conscious boy that cannot handle talking to a pretty girl. When he looks at me, it's as if he knows exactly what he wants and is not afraid to take it._

Logan accepted the invitation and crawled in next to Kendall after he kicked off his shoes. The lights were still off but it was easy enough for them to see each other's faces due to them being so close. Kendall put a hand on Logan's hip, just barely tracing the curve up to his ribcage where he held more securely. Logan drew a design up Kendall's spine, playing with the bottom of his hair when he reached the top. _There' s a look in his eyes…when he looks at me like this, it takes all my strength not to surrender to him completely._ Logan pulled Kendall into a rough kiss. Logan was hardly ever dominant, but when he was, Kendall could not help but love it. The curve of their lips worked in perfect synch, even the slightest touch turned sensual in their heated bubble. Kendall reached a hand up Logan's shirt, loving the feeling of the muscles no one but Kendall knew he had. Logan let out a gasp but smiled into their kiss, which caused Kendall to smile as well.

_His smile is unlike any other. Those dimples on girls would be cute, but on him the small indentation on either side of his crooked smile make him sexy as fucking hell. And when he smirks…God help me, it's breathtaking._ Kendall grabbed each side of Logan's face gently, but hard enough for him to know the effect he had on him. He stroked each corner of the brunette's perfect mouth with the pad of his thumb. Bringing them back together, Kendall bit on Logan's bottom lip gently, this always did something to Logan that Kendall could not explain. _He has the most perfect lips that I have ever seen. They are the perfect shape; big enough to be enticing, and when he moves them just the right way, they make a little heart. He has this nervous habit of biting his bottom lip, or licking his lips, and I don't think he knows what it does to me. When I see him do that in class, all I want to do is crush his lips with mine._ Logan circled his arms around Kendall's waist and brought them as close as he possibly could without them defying the laws of physics. Kendall could not help but reach back and run his fingers through Logan's dark tresses. The blanket on top of them was getting a little bit warm, but Kendall could not spare a hand to push it off them. His hands were too now busy wandering over Logan's soft pale, skin, savoring the sweet touch while Logan traced patterns up his back.

"Shit, what time is it?" Logan asked breathlessly when he pulled away for a brief moment.

"Who cares?" Kendall smirked and dove in for the spot under Logan's ear that he knew would make him surrender.

"Kendall, I can't miss chem." Logan said as he put his hands on Kendall's chest, by the sound of his voice he did not sound too concerned.

"You can go some other day." Kendall gripped him by the hips and instead decided to cuddle into Logan's neck. _Now that we got here, I don't want to stop, I just want to hold him and kiss on him all day._

"Kendall. Class. You have it too." Logan's voice sounded more firm, now that he had gotten his breath back. Kendall looked into Logan's big, brown eyes, a pout firm on his slightly pink lips. After a small sigh, Logan bent his head and pecked Kendall quickly on the lips. "I'm sorry for being harsh, but we do need to go to class." He touched the tip of Kendall's long nose just barely with his lips and then whispered into his ear, "Just think of how much fun we will have _later."_

With this prospect in mind, Kendall let the smaller brunette slide from his bed. He hopped out afterwards, and grabbed his phone from his desk to check the time. They had only ten minutes to get to their classes.

"Sorry if I make you late." Kendall shoved his books into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder while Logan adjusted his clothes and grabbed his bag.

"It's okay, it was worth it." Logan winked at him and sent him a big smile. _If only he had come over after class, we could have had even_ more_ fun._ Kendall was disappointed that Logan had chosen to sleep over spending time with him, but in the end, he did not let it bother him, he just sent his best friend a smile, knowing he would make it up to Kendall later.

They exchanged a quick kiss before they opened the door and started their walk to class. Their classes were kind of in the same direction, but halfway there they needed to split up.

"I'll see you later, after class and everything." Kendall waved at him and winked casually.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." With another smile, Logan turned on the path slightly and headed to the building his chemistry class was located.

Kendall headed further down the path to the math building and arrived at his class right on time. He picked an empty seat in the back, ignoring the annoyed look his professor gave him, and got out his homework and notebook. They passed their homework down to the end of the row and the professor picked them up. After, he headed back to the front of the class and began to start his lecture for the period.

Kendall was unable to focus on the different sizes of infinity, thoughts of Logan kept on plaguing his mind while he tried to take notes. He rested his chin in the palm of his left hand as he scribbled down what sounded like nonsense to him. _Just a little bit longer and I will be out of here. Then I can hurry up and finish my homework for tomorrow and after dinner I can meet up with Logan. I can't wait to see him tonight._

When only a few minutes remained of class, Kendall began to pack up his items. When their professor finally set them free, Kendall was the first to walk out of the classroom.

Carlos was just setting his bag down by his desk when Kendall walked into their room.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kendall asked as he too set his bag down and then sat down at his desk.

"Not too bad, still have my education class but for right now I'm done. What about you?" Carlos began tidying up the room, putting little things back in their rightful places.

"Done for the day now, just have some homework to finish up before dinner." Kendall logged onto the internet and checked his email, his school _loved _to send them hundreds of unnecessary messages. When he was done with that, he grabbed his geography textbook and sat on his bed by his pillows and up against the wall.

He only barely paid attention to what he was reading; most of his mind was set on thinking about his best friend, as it had been most of the day. He tried to make himself focus harder by taking notes and underlining important concepts, but as soon as the act finished, he found himself forgetting what he had just read. After more than an hour of reading, he tossed the book back to his desk with a _slam_. Carlos jumped in his chair slightly and caused Kendall to roar with laughter at his expense. With a small glare, Carlos went back to scribbling in his notebook.

_Homework is so boring. I don't feel like doing it right now, but I kind of have to. If I don't do it now when I have time, I will never do it later._

With another sigh, Kendall leaned forward to grab his newest English novel from his backpack. He flipped open to the first page and began to read. Kendall was not the type of person to read _all_ the time, but that did not mean that he did not like it. If he had to choose, his favorite book would have been _Fahrenheit 451._ Kendall just did not see much point in sitting around reading books when he could be sitting around playing music.

He tried to get into the book, he honestly did, but when his stomach started to growl, he was all too happy to toss the book back on his desk and stand up from his head. He fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was just after five in the evening and he had a text message from Logan. The message asked Kendall if he wanted to go to dinner, and the end punctuated with a winking smiley face. Instead of answering, Kendall thought he would just go upstairs to his room and retrieve the smaller brunette.

As he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he noticed Carlos walking out the door with his backpack on his shoulders. "See you later, man." Carlos waved to him as he shut the door.

Kendall barely managed a wave before he turned to his desk and grabbed the couple of things he would need. When he had his items he shut off the lights, walked from his room, and shut the door behind him. Usually he and Carlos did not bother to lock their door, they did not have a whole lot worth stealing, and Kendall was notorious for leaving his keys in the room.

He walked to the end of his hall and walked through the doorway on the right that led to the staircase. He walked up the one flight of stairs and exited onto the second floor. About halfway down the hall, Kendall opened up Logan's door, no knocking necessary between the two best friends.

James sat at his desk on the far side of the room; his glasses perched on his nose as he squinted at something on his screen. Logan sat on his bed, books spread out in front of him, he looked up when Kendall walked in and gave him a smile.

"Hungry or something, Kendall?" Logan shut the notebook he had previously been writing in and winked at Kendall with a small smirk. "I only just texted you about dinner."

"Well actually I'm kind of starving; I got distracted during my lunch break, so I wasn't able to eat." He raised an eyebrow at Logan, making sure he knew it was _his _fault.

"Oh well, I guess I could eat now." Logan began closing his books and stacking them carefully on top of each other on his desk along with all his notebooks, pens, and pencils.

When Logan had all his materials packed up, he grabbed a couple things off his desk and turned to face Kendall with a smile. "Ready to go?" Kendall nodded and turned around to walk out the door. Logan called a quick goodbye to James and followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you finish enough homework to be able to hang out tonight?" Kendall asked quietly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I have everything for tomorrow done, so I'm all yours." Logan winked at him knowingly.

A shiver ran up Kendall's spine at Logan's words. _No rushing because he needs to do homework, no worrying about having to be back at a certain time, the only problem we might run into is getting caught by someone we know. Which is something we can totally handle, if it should happen._ Kendall smiled down at Logan quickly before they walked out into the lobby.

Dinner went by uneventful; they sat with a couple mutual friends of theirs and ate while catching up on their lives. When it came time for the group to part, they all curiously asked what the friends were off to do.

"We have a lot of homework to do." Kendall answered simply as he gathered his plate and cup.

"Yeah, Kendall needs my help; he is kind of hopeless at math." Logan laughed at his own joke and dodged a smack to his shoulder from Kendall.

They exchanged goodbyes and after putting away their dirty plates, they headed out the doors closest to the library.

Their campus library was, by most standards, quite large. The building itself was six stories tall, including the basement floor for storage, and contained more books than they let be known. Kendall hardly came to the library on his own, he usually only travelled this way if he and Logan were planning to meet up secretly.

The first few floors were decently busy for a Monday night, the many computers were mostly taken, and many of the tables taken by large study groups with books scattered everywhere. Kendall and Logan bypassed the first few floors and continued up the stairwell to the top few floors.

On the last floor of the library, they walked in and it was almost empty. When they first walked in there were several tables, most of them were empty of students. The way the floor was set up there were tables in the first quarter, and after that the many aisles of towering books were in two neat columns and all the way to the back, combined almost reaching each side of the room. They faced so that if you were sitting at a table, you would not be able to see who was in the aisle. The floor mostly contained old history books, the kind that only upper class, history students used for large research papers.

Kendall began to scan the rows of books for students, Logan on his heels. The floors creaked under his feet, but there were no students found in their section. With a smile on his lips, Kendall headed down an aisle at random. They had made it about halfway down the row before he rounded on Logan and wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette's waist. With a smirk, he gently pressed Logan's back against one side of books and leaned in close to him. Logan bit his lip to stop the gasp in his throat at the sudden capture, but he recovered quickly.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear, running larger hands up his back. "We haven't been here in a while."

Kendall could feel the shiver down Logan's spine as he pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Logan gripped Kendall's shoulders as their lips moved together effortlessly. Kendall traced a delicate pattern down to Logan's waist where he roughly hooked the smaller boy's belt loops with his thumbs.

_It's so exciting, getting to be with him out in the open, yet completely in our own space. The feeling that we could be caught at any moment. The feeling of having Logan in my arms._ Kendall moved his lips up along Logan's jaw, kissing up to his ear. _I know from experience that his ears are his weakness, he can't help but squirm..._ He smirked in pleasure as he heard a small breath of air release from Logan's lungs simply with the proximity of his lips next to his ear.

"Careful, Logie. Wouldn't want to be caught would we?" Kendall breathed in his ear before he placed a lingering kiss in the hollow underneath.

Pushing Logan slightly harder against the bookcase behind them, Kendall resolved to heavily kissing Logan's neck. _I can't get too carried away…I can't leave a mark…It might look suspicious…_The thought was tempting, Logan's creamy pale skin felt smooth under his lips, and he nearly gave in to the desire to sink his teeth in lightly and mark his territory. _But I can't, if I give him a hickey right after everyone knows we've been hanging out, it will make us have to come up with a complicated story…and we could run the possibility that people will get suspicious of us._

Kendall concentrated so heavily on his own thoughts and caressing Logan's neck, that he almost did not hear Logan's frantic worry. "_Kendall, someone's coming_." Logan said in a stressed whisper as he pushed on Kendall's shoulder to get his point across. With a shake of his head to help clear his thoughts, Kendall detached himself from Logan's neck and stepped back a few paces. After he was a safe distance from Logan, he heard the footsteps and the sound of creaking floorboards from a couple rows over. After a short moment, a girl appeared around the corner, intensely searching for a book on the shelves.

Logan held a hand up to his neck inconspicuously, most likely feeling for a mark, even though he knew he would not be able to feel it. With a halfhearted glare in Kendall's direction, he turned to face the books and began looking at the spines intently. After searching for a moment, in which time he had moved a few feet to one side, he stopped and reached up on tiptoes for a leather bound book.

"Kendall, can you get that book for me?" Logan asked quietly after numerous attempts to knock the book down with a swat of his hand.

"No problem." Kendall smirked briefly before he pressed his chest lightly up against Logan's back, stretched a longer arm out above him, and easily plucked the large book from the confines of the shelf. He set the book carefully in Logan's hands, deliberately taking his time with the movements.

After a moment, the girl disappeared around the corner. After waiting a moment, Logan dropped the book on the shelf behind him and reached out for Kendall. Before their lips could connect, they heard the sounds of footsteps once again from around the corner. They stepped away from each other again, quiet curse words escaping their mouths as they did so.

They turned towards the shelf and began scanning titles when a couple of girls rounded the corner started to run a finger along the spines of books. A couple more students appeared around the other end and started making their way closer.

_What the hell is going on? No one ever comes up here, and now all of a sudden everyone is here!_ He ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair and turned to Logan with an apology in his eyes.

"Are you guys with the history class?" The curious voice was a female from behind the frustrated best friends. Kendall turned around to see a girl; she had shoulder length red hair and freckles across her pale nose.

"Actually we aren't, is there something going on?" Kendall kept his voice down as more searching students began milling around them.

"This is the Historiographical Perspectives class, we have a research paper due in a week so our professor is giving us this time to work on it." She looked slightly confused at them, as if wondering what two non-history persons were doing on this floor at this time. If she suspected anything, she did not voice any questions.

At the mention of the word _class_ Kendall suddenly remembered something _very_ important. _How could I have been so stupid!_

The girl walked away after grabbing a large leather book off the shelf. Kendall turned to Logan and made a small gesture with his head towards the door. "I just remembered something, come with me." He whispered before dodging around the students looking for books.

As they walked through the door, they nearly knocked over a few last minute stragglers, but once the door shut on the floor, the stairwell was empty around them. Kendall began down the stairs almost at a run, Logan followed behind him, confusion furrowing his dark brows.

"Where are we going in such a rush? What did you suddenly remember that's _so_ important?" Logan sounded like he was running out of breath after rushing down two flights of stairs.

Kendall stopped briefly on the landing to the fourth floor and turned around to meet Logan with a smile wide on his face.

"Logan, I almost forgot that Carlos has a night class from six to nine every Monday night. He never gets out early so my room with be empty until at least nine!" Kendall expected Logan to respond with a smile, but what he got in response was very different.

"You're room is empty. And you _forgot_ that? When we made plans to hang out?" Logan threw his hands up in mild exasperation. "How do you just _forget_ that?" He put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as he took in deep breaths. "How much time do we have?" He asked after he had gained control of his breathing, most likely from their dash down the stairs more than seriously being mad at Kendall.

"It's not even six thirty, so we can still have about two and a half hours." Kendall relayed the information after he checked the time on his cell phone.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Logan pushed passed him and continued down the stairs, a crooked smirk on his lips.

They took the journey back to Kendall's room extremely fast, hoping to get there in record time. When they burst through the door to Kendall's room, they began the normal preparations in a hastened pace. Logan kicked off his shoes and locked the door while Kendall cracked the window and drew the blinds shut, so no one walking outside would see them. He turned around to kick off his shoes and saw Logan waiting by his bed. Kendall, after pushing his shoes off in the middle of the room, made his way over to stand by Logan next to his bed, who had a glint in his brown eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot you had the room to yourself." Logan pushed on Kendall's chest roughly. Kendall landed on the bed slightly askew but mostly centered on his pillows. He made a small sound when his back hit the mattress; but when he saw the twinkle in Logan's eye, he knew something was up. _He has certainly never been like_ this_ before…Not that I mind, it's seriously sexy._ Logan slowly crawled up his body to straddle across his waist, his hands gripping Kendall's shirt. He leaned down next to Kendall's ear and whispered huskily, "Now I'm going to make up for neglecting you…by punishing you for forgetting something as important as an empty room." With a chuckle Logan began kissing Kendall's neck roughly, biting every so often in places that he knew would drive Kendall crazy. The feeling of Logan's lips and teeth on his sensitive neck were enough to drive him to the brinks of insanity. Logan grabbed a hold on Kendall's wrists with his hands and raised them above his head, pinning them against his pillows. After a particular painful but pleasurable nibble, Kendall could not help but think why he was not stopping the aggressive brunette from devouring him like a starving vampire. Right now_ I don't even care if he leaves a mark, I'll make a story up. He is so fucking sexy when he gets aggressive like this, he almost _never_ acts like this. I can't stop him now, I don't know when he'll be like this again. All I can do is sit back and enjoy it. And enjoy it I shall._ He could feel a tender spot developing in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. _Yeah, I'm definitely going to have a hickey…he is going to pay for that…later._ Logan gave the sensitive spot a delicate kiss to alleviate any lingering pain. After carefully avoiding Kendall's mouth for what seemed like eternity, Logan finally crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss and released Kendall's hands to grip him tightly at the hips.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Author's Note:_

Am I the only one seriously in love with aggressive Logan? I mean come on! Anyway, before I pass out from imagining attractive boys in bed together.

What did you think of this chapter? I know there was a lot of them kissing and all that junk, and I'm sorry? Eh not really! But I promise more plot will be developed shortly, I am working out details as we speak. Let me know what you thought of this in a review or tweet or whatever please! I am intrigued who likes this!

Don't forget that you can also follow me on Twitter at **EricaLorena93** (there is also a link in my profile) and tweet me what you think! I'm curious how many people follow me on twitter because of my writing…probably not very many…but you should do it because it is fun and I sometimes post ridiculous things!

Enough of my blathering! You guys have better stuff to do! Just remember: twitter, fanart, read my other stories and review!

I love you guys and hope you enjoyed! 3


	4. Chapter 4 Distractions

Friends With Benefits by _EricaLorena_

So I actually updated this rather quickly-ish, keeping in mind that I am a fulltime college student, with a part-time job and 3 other stories going.

Read this chapter and let me know what you think via a tweet to ** EricaLorena93** or a review/PM, it would make my world to know what you guys think about this! Also know that I would love to see fanart for this, if you do I would be happy to put it on my twitter/tumblr/pinterest/profile, you know, all that good stuff!

Enjoy the Kogan and let me know in a review or tweet or whatever, what you think!

Love you guys! Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, James, Kendall, or Carlos, but I wish I could.  
**Warnings:** major teasing/hickeys, swearing, you guys know the drill by now.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Logan rubbed his eyes in frustration at the chemistry problem on top of his desk. He had returned to his room after having a private dinner with Kendall, only to be greeted by his monstrous pile of homework to be completed for tomorrow.

He tried to relieve his stress by cracking his neck, but it was to little use. He scribbled down an appropriate answer and moved onto the next question, unable to think up anything better than his mediocre answer.

When he finished about half of his homework, Logan sighed in relief, and stretched his arms out above his head, trying to alleviate some of the tension in his body. He retrieved his notebook from his backpack and read through a few pages of his notes hoping to find an answer.

As he picked up his pencil to write down an equation, his phone next to his textbook lit up and skittered a few inches across his desk. He ignored it for a few moments, opting to finish the question he was answering before seeing what the person wanted.

When he answered the question, he set the pencil down in the binding of his textbook and picked up his cell phone. The vibration had been a text message from Kendall. He opened the message:

**I'm bored, want to do something? ;)**

Logan shook his head at the message and typed out a negative response. As much as he wanted to see the blonde, he did not have the time to spare for what Kendall wanted to do.

He moved onto the next question when his phone once again lit up and shuddered across his workspace. Logan ignored his phone, or else Kendall would convince him to ignore his homework in exchange for something _else_. _ I would love to see him tonight, but if I do then my homework will never get done and I will risk falling behind in chemistry, and I can't risk that. It's only eight o'clock, I doubt I will finish very soon, but if I do then I could see him…_Logan frowned, knowing this prospect was highly unlikely. _But tomorrow's Friday, we will for sure hangout then, we always do._ Logan smiled slightly and continued his homework.

James was not in the room, he had been out ever since he left for dinner a few hours ago. Logan did not mind, he liked being alone to finish his homework. Logan liked his roommate, James. He was a nice guy, good looking by any standard, but there was not much substance beneath the surface. His mix of bright hazel eyes and shaggy light brown hair caused all the girls to swoon at the sight of him; add in the brilliantly white smile and they were all lost causes. To say that James never had a problem getting a girl would be a serious understatement.

With a chuckle under his breath at his future Hugh Hefner roommate, Logan opened up his chemistry textbook and began to read a section pertaining to his work.

Another loud _buzz _sounded in the silent room. Logan's phone bounced along the surface of his desk, despite the glare he gave it. Without even checking the message, Logan knew who sent it.

_Kendall must be really bored tonight, he never texts me this much. He must be feeling lazy, otherwise he would be in here trying to seduce me or just generally bugging the shit out of me until I give him what he wants. He's probably just lying in his bed, too lazy to come up and bug me himself.. _ At the thought of his best friend in bed, Logan grew distracted from his homework. Instead of thinking of chemistry, he began daydreaming about the tall blonde and all they _could _ be doing instead of homework.

After shaking his head in frustration, Logan tried to return to reading his textbook, but the blonde was always floating in the back of his mind. _Stop thinking of Kendall. You can _not_ see him tonight. You have too much work to do. You will see him tomorrow. _ Logan tried to scold himself into believing the thought process, but he could not.

Logan tossed his phone onto his bed, so the temptation to text Kendall back would be less seductive. He lost sight of the device under a pillow and grabbed his book once again, flipping through the pages, quickly skimming for a hint to the answer he desired.

Logan could not suppress the sudden less than manly squeal that escaped from his mouth when Kendall literally came bursting through his door with an obnoxious shout. Logan jumped in his seat and whipped around to glare at his taller best friend. Said best friend had a large smirk on his lips, obviously pleased for nearly killing Logan out of sheer terror. Meanwhile, Logan's breathing came fast, his blood rushing though his veins with adrenaline, his heartbeat reverberating in his ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan shouted while grabbing his chest, hoping his heart would cease trying to beat out of his ribcage. "You nearly scared the living shit out of me! Asshole!"

"Oh did I scare you?" Kendall said in fake surprise, a laugh completely revealing his true intentions.

"You know damn well that I scare easily, Kendall." Logan seethed at Kendall for another short moment before turning back to his work.

"Oh come on, don't be so pissy." Kendall said soothingly. Logan heard the sound of his door closing and a small _click_, but he ignored it.

Logan continued to flip through the pages of his book as Kendall took off his shoes and flopped himself down on Logan's bed, spreading his long limbs out as far as they possibly could.

"_Logan!_" Kendall whined rather loudly, drawing out his name to an obnoxious length. "I'm so _bored_."

"Sorry Kendall, I can't play with you tonight." Logan smirked at his own innuendo as he underlined an important sentence in his textbook.

"_Come on._" Kendall continued whining, ignoring Logan's rejection as if he had not spoken. "Entertain me, Logan. _Please._"

Logan ignored his child of a best friend, still trying to focus of his homework with little success. Not surprisingly, Kendall was even more distracting in person than through text. At least through text Logan could shut off his phone, but in person, he could not simply shut Kendall off. The more Kendall whined the thinner Logan felt his restraint straining. However, he did not let it show, he continued to "focus" on his homework by scribbling down semi-nonsense answers that he hoped would pass for credit.

Just as he put a period at the end of a sentence, he heard the telltale sound of his mattress shifting; meaning Kendall had risen from the bed. The thought that Kendall was leaving never entered Logan's mind, Kendall would never give up so easily. Seconds later, he felt large hands on his hunched shoulders. Logan tried to take deep breaths as he looked over at his textbook without really reading the words on the page.

Kendall calloused fingers began gently kneading the flesh of Logan's shoulders, helping to release the tension that had pent up in them while he worked. Logan tried his hardest not to show a reaction but he could not help the small groan that released from his mouth at the contact. Kendall's deft hands worked out the knots in his shoulders and moved down to his back.

"You're so stressed, Logie. That can't be healthy." Kendall bent down and whispered in his ear, his warm breath blowing across his skin.

"If I could get my homework done, I would be less stressed." Logan tried halfheartedly to growl at the taller blonde but it ended up coming out more like a moan.

Kendall chuckled at his attempt and kept working on the knots in his back, alternating between deep massage and relaxing the surface by rubbing it. Logan could hear Kendall behind him, the slow, steady breathing, he was completely in control of the situation and they both knew it.

Logan let his head tip to one side, unable to feign reading any longer. Kendall took the sudden exposure of his neck as an invitation to skim his nose along the skin there. Logan felt the shiver slowly work up his spine at the touch of Kendall's hands on his back and the feeling of warm breath on his neck. Goose bumps rose on his arms, not out of being cold but out of pleasure.

The room suddenly seemed to be much warmer to Logan, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. There was something different to the tender touches Kendall was giving him; different from the usual possessive grabbing and holding. _We've always been best friends, so I have always known he has cared about me. I know he cares about my wellbeing, whether I'm in pain, and how I am doing psychologically…but usually when we doing the physical stuff…he is very possessive and focused on _our_ pleasure. I'm not used to him touching me like this, so tenderly and…_ Logan could not bear to think the word he wanted to use, it was simply too ridiculous.

"You know…it's proven that taking breaks can improve your grade." Kendall whispered in his ear again. There was a second's pause before Logan felt the soft kiss Kendall placed in the hollow beneath his ear.

_Fuck…He knows my ears and neck are sensitive. He isn't even playing fair anymore…I don't know how much longer I will be able to resist him…he's being so sweet and gentle, but outrageously sexy and teasing at the same time! It's driving me crazy!_

Kendall began slowly kissing down Logan's neck, taking his time with each delicate peck. Logan tried as hard as he could to hold in the moan that made its way to his mouth. However, the mix of Kendall's talented fingers working the muscles in his tense back and the also talented lips on the hypersensitive skin of his neck, caused the moan to break free at last.

Logan could practically hear the smirk on Kendall's lips in the breath on his neck, he was very pleased with the work he was doing. Kendall reached the hollow at the base of his neck, where his collarbone began. Kendall kissed the junction of his neck and collarbone, lingering there for more than a short moment. The feeling of Kendall's soft lips on his neck caused him to shut his eyes, letting out a long breath he had not known he was holding.

The lips did not leave his neck, he felt Kendall kiss, lick, and bite at his neck for several minutes, surely leaving a mark on his pale skin. When Kendall pulled away from the tender skin, Logan could feel the smirk on his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss into the spot and chuckled lightly into Logan's ear.

Kendall pushed on Logan's back slightly, making him lean forward just slightly. Still lightly breathing against Logan's ear, he slid his hands up the back of Logan's shirt, giving his hands direct contact with the skin. He took in a sudden breath, surprised by the confident movement of Kendall's hands. His blood was rushing, more so in some places than others. Their skin to skin contact was almost too much for Logan, if it were not for the fact that he was desperately enjoying the sensual massage Kendall was giving him, he would have shoved the dirty blonde onto his bed in less than a second. However, the feeling of Kendall's breath on his ear and the hands on his pale skin felt far too good to give up.

"Kendall…"Logan managed to breathe out, his eyes still closed so he could _try_ to maintain control no matter how much he was beginning to falter. "I _was_ doing homework." He tried his best to sound stern, but he ended up just sounding breathless and flustered.

"I could think of something _I_ could be doing right now." Kendall placed a delicate kiss on the shell of Logan's ear. His hands shifted from his back to Logan's sides. He kneaded the skin in his fingers, causing Logan to giggle slightly from his ticklishness.

Logan gripped his pencil tightly for a moment, debating whether to abandon his homework and let Kendall win, or to be outrageously hurtful and kick him out of the room so he could finish.

His decision was made for him when Kendall roughly grabbed his hips in his warm hands and bit down gently on the already tender spot on his neck, causing Logan to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Logan tossed his pencil onto his desk and flipped his textbook closed.

Logan turned towards Kendall in his chair; he looked up into the handsome face for the first time in what felt like forever. The perfect green eyes seemed to be looking straight down into his soul; they were so expressive and caring. One corner of Kendall's perfect mouth lifted up in a cocky smirk and one heavy eyebrow lifted, as if he knew that Logan would succumb, which in all honesty he probably _had_ known. No matter how many times he looked up at Kendall's face, his handsome beauty would always surprise him.

Kendall brought his hands up to Logan's face, his large hands cradling it gently compared to the roughness he had just shown on his hips. Logan smiled up at Kendall, biting his lip slightly in anticipation for what was about to come. There was a brief moment where all they did was stare into each other's eyes, drinking in the sight of the others as if any less would cause them to suffer horrendously.

With a smile in his green eyes, Kendall bent down slightly, nearly touching his lips to Logan's, trying to savor the moment. Just as their lips were a hair apart, the doorknob began to jiggle, causing the bubble of anticipation in the room to burst unceremoniously.

"Oh, _fuck me_." Kendall growled quietly before pecking Logan on the lips quickly before flopping himself down on the bed with frustration.

A key turned the doorknob seconds later, just as Logan was turning back towards the homework on his desk an irritated blush on his cheeks. _I hope he doesn't notice the hickey that is sure to be on my neck…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

James, Logan's roommate, walked into the room seconds after Kendall collapsed onto Logan's bed.

"Oh, hey Logan, hey Kendall." He looked slightly confused as he closed the door behind him. Logan raised a hand in greeting and Kendall noncommittally grunted. After noticing James' light brown hair was slightly disarray and his hazel eyes were shining bright, Kendall concluded he had probably just come from another booty-call with a girl. _That would make sense, since he wasn't in the room, that's usually the only reason he leaves besides class and food. _James shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair before speaking to Logan again.

"How come the door was locked, Logan?" James asked while pointing to the door with a long finger.

"Oh, I just didn't want anyone to disturb me, because I have a lot of homework to do." Logan answered without looking at James, surely to avoid showing the slight blush on his cheeks or the hickey Kendall had left on the hollow at the base of his neck. Though only Kendall would be able to perceive the slight change in color of Logan's blushed cheeks, the quickly forming bruise on his neck would soon be able to be seen by a blind person. _I did say that I would get payback for him giving me one._

Kendall coughed slightly to hide the chuckle that tried to escape his mouth as James looked over at him questioningly, most likely due to Logan saying he wanted to be "alone" yet having company. Apparently, he seemed to make some kind of sense of it in his head because he shrugged his shoulders and sat down at his own desk.

Logan shot a quick glare at Kendall, a blush now more apparent on his pale cheeks. Kendall smiled like a Cheshire cat back at him, pleased with his time wasting activities; Logan shook his head slightly and turned back to his homework. _Logan is so sexy when he is trying to do his homework; his eyebrows furrowed together, either licking or biting on his lips in concentration. I like watching his hand move across the page when he writes answers, there's something about the confidence he has in his work that is seriously attractive. There's nothing like watching the smile that comes to his face when he accomplishes what he sets his mind on. It's adorable to watch him set down his pencil, close his books and watch the self-confidence he gets from knowing he has the right answers._

Kendall placed his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out to the end of Logan's bed, perfectly able to take a nap while the brunette finished his homework. He had just started making mental plans for their "date" tomorrow night, when his cell phone vibrated against his thigh telling him he had a text message. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Kendall pulled the phone from his pocket and held it up to read, careful not to drop it on his face.

**Hey, been a long time since we talked, what's up?**

After reading the message through several times Kendall was seething, he deleted it and shoved the phone back in his pocket. His mouth was set in a hard line as he tried to take steadying breaths, though it felt as if acid was making its way through his veins at the message.

_I can't believe it, it's like she knows that I'm finally happy again, and now she just needs to take a shit on it and make me start thinking about her again. Fucking Lucy. I wish she would just stay out of my life forever. There is no need for her to try to contact me, other than her wanting to get back inside my head._

Kendall was glaring at the ceiling, his eyes cold and his mouth unmoving when Logan looked back over to him in between answering questions. The smile that had been on his lips faded as soon as he saw the expression on Kendall's face. A brief moment of fear passed over Logan's eyes until Kendall looked back at him. When Kendall saw the look in Logan's eyes, he tried his best to soften his face, so that Logan would not worry about him or think it was his fault.

"Kendall…are you okay?" Logan asked quietly, his eyebrows pulling together over his large brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant. "Finish your homework, that way you won't feel guilty for hanging out with me tomorrow night." He tried his best to smile, but he knew it would not reach his eyes, in the back of his mind Lucy's message was on replay. Logan was not convinced; he narrowed his eyes slightly and turned back to what appeared to be the last of his homework.

Kendall knew it was getting late, though the prospect of having alone time with Logan tomorrow was tempting, he knew that he would be thinking of his messy relationship with Lucy for the rest of the night.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note**_

I know that overall not a whole lot happened in this chapter…but I found it so sexy that Kendall was trying to distract Logan from his homework, I mean if he had done that to me, I would have been gone in seconds.

So the plot thickens…There's a secret girl in the mix now. Who is she? And why isn't Kendall happy to randomly hear from her? What do you think? From here on there will be much more plot development, things will be happening and getting much more exciting! No more just Kogan makeout scenes! (though let's be honest, who _doesn't_ like those?)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter via a tweet ** EricaLorena93** (follow me on twitter or there's a link on my profile) or send me a review/PM please! I love knowing what you guys think of my writing! Also, if you send me fanart I would love to put it on my profile/twitter/tumblr/pinterest and all that, so send me some stuff!

Thank you all for reading, you are the best and I love every single one of you. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Assignments and Naptime

**Friends With Benefits** by _EricaLorena_

Please don't shoot me, I know I have taken literally _forever_ to do any writing but please know that I have a bit of an excuse. Well see I had finals, a Christmas break literally constantly being occupied by work and the boyfriend, then a January filled with work drama, then a new semester starting where I got fucked by the registration system, then to top it all off, not even 4 days ago I found out that my exboyfriend committed suicide back in November after several long talks about why we couldn't be together. All of this while deal with an existential quarter life crisis. So yeah…I'm not looking for pity, I'm just hoping for some mercy. It's really hard to get up the strength to write anything down when you have no fucking clue what the actual fuck you are doing with your life…so on that note…

I knew I had to update today because guess what guys? It's my 5 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR BEING ON FANFICTION! That's pretty exciting right? So yeah, I'm kind of impressed and terrified all at the same time, here's to 5 more years?

You guys know the drill, you can follow me on Twitter at ** EricaLorena93**, let me know if you have any fanart for me and we can arrange something, other than that please tweet me what you think or let me know you like it in a review or a favorite.

Thank you guys for dealing with my absence and my sheer lack of will power, you guys are the best, I love you!

Please have mercy on me and I hope you enjoy this plot enhancer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, Jo, or Camille, but I wish I could.

**Warnings:** implied sex, swearing, you know, the usual

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kendall sat in his English class early Friday morning. A yawn worked its way up to his mouth as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Logan sat next to him, far more alert than any sane person should be at eight in the morning. Kendall looked over at his best friend for a brief moment to see that Logan was attractively biting his lip in thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking about…when he bites his lip like that I just want to grab him and kiss him senseless…Shit…I really shouldn't be thinking about that in class, that is just going to get me into a situation that would be awkward for everyone…_

Thankfully, their professor walked in right on cue and closed the door behind him.

"Hello everyone, we are almost through with the week, but before that…time for a change of pace." He set a folder down on his desk at the front of the class and put his hands together with a smile. "Now in order to increase class camaraderie, I will be picking your partners for a project that you are to begin immediately." He seemed more than happy to set them up with who would most likely be the most annoying person in the class to them. He walked over to the farthest side of the room from the door, the side that Kendall and Logan sat on and pointed to the two students behind Kendall. "Jennifer and Tyler." He then shifted up and pointed to Kendall and the girl in front of him, Jo. "Kendall and Jo." Jo turned around in her seat to look back at Kendall.

Jo looked like a sweet girl. She had long blonde hair that hung around her face in soft curls. Her big brown eyes could send any guy to his knees from the beauty. She had a slight frame, slightly taller than the average girl her age. Her large brown eyes sparkled as her lips turned up in a bright smile. After Kendall returned a hesitant smile, she faced the front again.

"Camille and Logan." The professor announced when he had made his way over to them. Kendall saw out of the corner of his eye that Logan and Camille made brief eye contact. A slight blush made its way up her cheeks when Logan gave her a tentative half smile.

When the professor had finished assigning the pairs, he walked back to the front and put his hands together. "The assignment is simple. Using on the of the books we have read so far this semester, take one of the themes, one we have not talked about in much detail, and teach it to the class. The lesson should take about half an hour. Starting next Monday, we will have a pair presenting each class period, they will give their presentation during the first half and we will discuss for the remaining portion. I will email you the schedule of presentations and an assignment sheet after class." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in and then continued. "You have the rest of our time today to discuss. Good luck." With a smile and a clap of his hands, he sat down at the desk and pulled the folder containg a stack of papers toward him.

Jo turned around in her seat, a warm smile on her pink lips lit up her sweet face. "Hi, my name is Jo." She gave a little wave with her delicate hand. The groups around them began to talk quietly, even though they were teenagers who were given permission to talk, it was still early in the morning.

"My name is Kendall." The tall blonde yawned lightly and an ashamed smile crossed his lips. "Sorry, it's still early for me."

"No problem." Jo laughed; she had a nice laugh, not too loud but gentle and pleasant. "Why don't we start with something easy, not too thought provoking: which novel have you liked the most?"

"Well, I mean they have all been interesting, I guess, but I don't really have a favorite, I don't really care that much." Kendall shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Do you?"

"Well the one I enjoyed the most was definitely Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, it was pretty hilarious." Jo adjusted the long blonde hair on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that one was pretty fun, and easy." Kendall smiled briefly before shifting his eyes up to see Logan on his right.

"And then in the end when Wilson shot him while he was swimming in his own pool!" Logan gestured wildly with his arms, his eyes a light with a special fire that only lit when he really loved and understood a novel that he thoroughly enjoyed.

Kendall loved to see that light in Logan's eyes. It was a treat to know him so well that he could tell when Logan just liked a book and when he loved it; just by the look in his eyes. There was a special spark in his eyes, a knowing look that informed to others that he knew what he was talking about. Usually Logan was not so talkative, especially with strangers; however, his confidence always increased tenfold when he discussed a school subject that he really _got_.

"Logan, breathe. Calm down. It's just a school project, you're going to scare your partner." Kendall could not resist the chance to tease Logan jokingly. However, his partner on the other hand seemed just fine with his passionate ranting and raving, she even seemed to be enjoying it.

"Sorry, why don't you tell me about what you liked about the book?" Logan blushed pink at Kendall's jibe but seemed to calm down slightly.

Kendall turned back to Jo with a smile. They continued their discussion about the book up until the class was just about to end, trying their best not to get sucked back into Camille and Logan's conversation. With a few minutes until the end of class, all of the students began to pack away their things to leave.

"Can you meet up tonight? I know it's Friday and all but I was just thinking we might want to get this done as soon as possible." Jo said as she slipped her notebook into her backpack.

"I actually can't tonight, I already made plans." Kendall gave her an apologetic look but secretly he was not sorry, he never was to hang out with Logan.

"Oh, got a hot date tonight?" She winked at him flirtingly but her laugh gave her away as joking.

"Actually I'm hanging out with my best friend. We've been too busy to hang out lately." He looked over at Logan for a moment, letting the boy see the excitement in his eyes, and seeing it returned in those brown orbs.

"Oh, I see. Well that's okay, we can just meet up on Sunday, we can decide on a time later." She stood up, tossing her bag over her shoulder as she did so. "I have class, so I have to go, but I will see you soon." They exchanged smiles once again before she turned around and headed for the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Kendall has seemed to act weird ever since last night when James interrupted him trying to disrupt my studying. I wonder what he is thinking about… maybe I did something wrong, maybe he's upset that I didn't entertain him last night. No, Kendall is not that shallow; he understands that schoolwork has to come first for me if I want to become a doctor. _Logan followed Kendall out of their classroom and down the hallway. _I'm sure that it was nothing I did, I mean how could it be, he didn't really seem upset or anything until last night, and even after James came in he seemed fine for a bit. I'm sure it's not me, maybe something's going on at home…whatever it is, I'm sure he will tell me eventually._

Logan and Kendall did not say a word to each other until they were outside in the chilly morning air, away from all the other students.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, Kendall seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah Logan?" Kendall ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and exhaled a breath. There seemed to be slight blue streaks beneath his eyes, as if he had not gotten much sleep the previous night. His green eyes lacked a certain shine that usually sparked life into his being.

"You seem tired, why don't we go take a nap? Carlos is in class right?" Logan nonchalantly brushed his hand against the back of Kendall's, making it look as if it had been an accident, but he knew that Kendall would understand it was a caring gesture.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I could use a nap right now." Kendall looked down at him, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

They walked the rest of their way to Kendall's room in silence, neither one of them wanting to break the delicate tension that seemed to form between them.

_Maybe he's really just tired and that's why he seems so off to me. Maybe he had a bad night's sleep and will be back to normal after we take a nap. I'm sure he will be fine after we get some sleep, nothing could be so bad for him that some sleep wouldn't solve it._

As expected, Kendall's room was locked when they arrived; Carlos was nowhere to be seen. Kendall shut the door behind them and Logan heard the lock click into place with a satisfying weight.

"Kendall, are you alright?" Logan asked when they both had set down their backpacks by his desk. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." As if to punctuate the point further, a large yawn broke through his lips at that moment. "Let's just take a nap, okay?"

Kendall kicked off his shoes to the end of his bed and crawled under his blankets, making sure there was enough room for Logan to lie down. Logan crossed over to the window and opened it a few inches, so he would be able to cuddle up closer to Kendall without overheating. _As if it isn't bad enough that Kendall is hot in looks, his body is also extremely hot temperature wise, we always have the problem of getting too warm. This time, I'm not letting it get to us. _

He turned back to Kendall in the bed and a crooked smile crept up his face. Kendall was already laying on his side, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. Logan slipped out of his shoes and crawled into the bed.

Logan loved to watch Kendall sleep, he was so peaceful and beautiful. His lightly tanned skin was relaxed and free of worry lines. His green eyes were open another world where all his wildest dreams could come true. His perfect pink mouth opened slightly to allow for easier breathing. Logan reached out a few fingers to trail down Kendall's angled cheekbone. At the touch, Kendall's arms reached out and wrapped themselves around Logan's waist in a tight grip. Logan breathed out a sigh of relief and buried his face into the blonde's neck, taking the time to kiss the skin there gently.

_Even if he is keeping something from me, I know that he still cares for me. If I had done something wrong then he wouldn't be reaching out to me in his sleep. He would not be holding on to me for dear life right now. If I had done something to put him off, then he would be pushing me away, but even in his sleep he is holding on to me. That has to count for something._

Logan closed his eyes and happily breathed in the scent coming off Kendall's neck. If nothing else, he was happy in this moment; and that was all he could ask for.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"If I'm back at all tonight, I will be back very late." James' tone exuded confidence as he pulled his leather jacket on over his shoulders. "This girl has been flirting and dropping hints that she wants to get with me all week. If it doesn't happen tonight, I am moving on to the next one. So pretty much no matter what, don't expect me back until tomorrow afternoon." He adjusted his hair in a mirror, moving one hair that had dared to move from its designated place, then with a smile at the two best friends in the room, he grabbed his keys from his desk.

"Well, if you can spare a second in your panty debauchery to send a quick text saying you won't be back, that would be appreciated, that way I won't feel the need to call the police to look for your body in a dumpster." Logan rolled his eyes at his roommate but laughed nonetheless. His roommate may have been a playboy chauvinist, but he was a cool guy at least.

With a wave goodbye, James left the Kendall and Logan in the room alone.

Kendall ran a hand back through his hair as he shifted slightly on Logan's bed. He had been afraid to check his phone for messages ever since the previous night when Lucy had messaged him. Since that messaged she had sent him one more several hours ago, when he had finished with his English class, putting him in a sour mood for the rest of the day. The message had been generically the same as the previous one, but the repeated attempts meant that she was at least semi-serious about getting in contact with him. She wanted a reply, and he did not want to give it to her.

_I don't know why she is doing this to me right now. Why now? Why when I am finally happy? I was just able to get over most of the shit that she put me through. I only just was able to put all of that stuff behind me and try with someone new. This is ridiculous. It's like she has some sort of radar that tells her when I finally became happy, and she was waiting for her opportune moment._

_I don't know what I'm going to do about it, I don't want to answer her because I don't want to get sucked back into her swirly vortex of misery, but at the same time I want to get to the bottom of what happened between us. And I don't want to tell Logan about it…he never did like Lucy, and I can only imagine how he would react to this now that we are…kind of, not really, together? This whole thing is just a cluster fuck that I would rather not have to deal with, it is so stressful that I am literally losing sleep over it, and I can tell that I am starting to really worry Logan._

"By the way, after you left last night, James asked me about the hickey on my neck." Logan, who was sitting at his desk, checking something on his laptop, suddenly turned to look at Kendall who was sprawled out on his bed. There was a playful glare in his eyes as a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

The odd timing of the statement caused Kendall to laugh aloud in his surprise. "Holy shit, that's great, what did you tell him?" Kendall asked between the chuckles that continued to escape.

"I told him that I was hanging out with a girl from my English class and she was obviously really into me." Logan stuck out his tongue at Kendall but could not stop his cheeks from turning bright red with his embarrassment. No matter how hard Logan tried, he was still very shy and self-contained.

"What a great excuse." Kendall said before he burst out laughing again at the expense of his best friend.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Logan narrowed his eyes in contempt. "You're the one who did that to me."

"I was merely returning the favor you gave me the other night." Kendall could feel the smirk lift his face, something that he had not been able to accomplish since the previous day.

"Yeah, well karma's a bitch." Logan said as he stood up from his desk and took a step so he was closer to his bed.

"I could play this game forever." Kendall was barely able to get these words out before Logan all but literally pounced on him.

Their lips met, for the first time that day, and for a few hours they were able to forget their troubles, and simply _be_ together.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note**_

I know that overall not a whole lot happened in this chapter…actually nothing happened really at all…but it is all kind of relevant for future endeavors… Let me know what you thought of this chapter via a tweet ** EricaLorena93** (follow me on twitter or there's a link on my profile) or send me a review/PM or favorite this! I love knowing what you guys think of my writing! Also, if you send me fanart I would love to put it on my profile/twitter/tumblr/pinterest and all that, so send me some stuff!

Thank you all for reading, you are the best and I love every single one of you.

Xoxo, EricaLorena


End file.
